The present invention relates to a new and improved construction of an apparatus for mounting package-containing spools for the joint treatment of a series of such spools. The present invention also relates to a new and improved method of using such apparatus.
In an apparatus, for example, for performing a dyeing or bleaching treatment, the package-containing spools, which are to be dyed or bleached, are mounted at a spool or material carrier. In order to enable unobstructed throughflow of the treatment fluid or agent through the spools, the package-containing spools are mounted at perforated tubes or swords, and are chucked or clamped between a base plate which is mounted at the lower end of the perforated tube or sword and a chuck-type or clamping closure or locking member which is placed at the top end of such perforated tube or sword.
Known base plates and chuck-type or clamping closure or locking members have the disadvantage that the treatment fluid or bath which is introduced into the spools under pressure through the perforated tube or sword, can also escape at the two ends of the perforated sleeves of the package-containing spools instead of just through the package-containing spools. There are thus substantial losses of the treatment fluid due to such leakage, and such losses become particularly significant in the case of dense packages of the type which are obtained as a result of precision winding operations.